


Tomato Sauce

by 11tol_tsukki11



Series: Laurent King's Hogwarts Adventures [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: How Merula came to befriend Laurent King, a fellow Slytherin student and future best friend.





	Tomato Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, my tenth fic from this series ! I wanted to focus on Merula a little, and I planned out a story involving several characters... but then it turned into backstory. And then this ! Hope you guys enjoy <3

Merula was well aware of how weird her life was. Just thinking about all of the things that happened already made her feel dizzy, and yet she thought about them, because, wow, what a ride.

Getting raised by parents who worked for Voldemort. Alright, she could handle that. She was a kid, she only needed to care about... well, kid’s stuff. Toys and food and playing. Her expectations of a normal childhood were quickly shattered though, as her mum decided to teach her spells. Bad spells. Self defence, she would say. Actually dangerous spells, everyone else would say. But Merula didn’t really care. She already knew that the world was cruel, so she listened to every instructions her mother gave her.

Now, she can’t tell she had a bad childhood. Despite those dubious spells, and her parents’ allegiance to Voldemort, the household was filled with... love. Maybe not the purest, but it was still there. A love that drove Mrs Snyde to teach her daughter how to protect herself, a love that made Mr Snyde help her climb the roof with him so that they could check the stars together. Merula always loved these moments. Then her mum would yell at them to come down already and she’d make Merula hot chocolate.

Then came their imprisonment to Azkaban following Voldemort’s downfall. Following his defeat by the young Harry Potter. The young Harry fucking Potter. A goddamn baby. Merula still couldn’t wrap her mind around that idea. How could an infant defeat the strongest wizard in the world !? Whatever. Following that, mum and dad were sent to Azkaban, and Merula had to live with her aunt, who couldn’t care less about the young girl even if she tried. She would leave Merula, aged 10 (or eleven ? She couldn’t remember), alone in the house and let her deal with herself. Thank god she had a few House Elves who took care of her... but she couldn’t really consider them as friends. And she couldn’t communicate with her parents. She was all alone.

So when she arrived to Hogwarts, she was bitter. She felt outraged that she had to go on with her life while her parents were imprisoned like pigs for slaughter. She should do something, no !? But what could a young girl possibly do ? She held back a hiss as the Sorting Hat yelled ‘Slytherin’ as soon as it sat on her head. She hopped off the stool and sat at the table, ignoring the students patting her back and cheering. Slytherin. Her mum and dad were in that house... now she had a constant reminder of them.

Some kids were chatting while the Sorting Ceremony continued. They talked about their lives, their parents. Merula felt a heavy lump in her throat, but she refused to let any emotion show on her face. Soon enough the Ceremony was over, the feast had begun. For good measure, she made herself a dish even though she wasn’t hungry.

Only one kid had the guts to sit next to her following his sorting. A young, ginger kid, with so many freckles it was almost ridiculous. She was annoyed already, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. But she couldn’t yell at a stranger to go away...

Oh wait. She can. She turned at the young boy, her eyebrows knitted together.

“Can’t you bug off ? I’m trying to eat here”

Hm. Not the best insult she could have come up with. Laurent King stared at her with a raised eyebrow. He was visibly not impressed.

“I’m eatin’ too” he said, still chewing.

She grimaced.

“That’s disgusting, who taught you manners !? Were you raised in a barn !? Did you escape from the pigs’ pen ?”

Boom. Nothing better than insult people’s manners... it was going to work, right ? However, the Slytherin shook his head, swallowing his bite.

“I grew up in a farm, and we don’t even have pigs. Nice try, though”

He rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Merula frowned. Did this guy really rolled his eyes at her !? Who the hell did he think he was ?? She raised her chin, trying to look as intimidating as her mum could be. However, she looked more like a baby Crup. An angry one, but still a baby.

“Well, you’re the one who’s mistaken. With your manners, you’re definitely the pig in your family. Your mum must be ashamed”

“Maybe she is” Lau replied, touching his chin with his index to give himself a thoughtful expression. “She died, though, so I can’t really ask for her opinion... or maybe there’s a way to talk to the dead in this school ? How could would that be ?”

He was obviously fooling with her, and Merula felt herself almost crack a smile. She refrained from doing so, however, and glared at him.

“You’re an idiot if you seriously think that’s possible !” she exclaimed.

“Oh, so you already know about types of magic ?”

A realization suddenly dawned on Merula. Was he fooling with her... or not ? Did this guy truly had no idea about magic and it’s branches ? Was he... a Muggleborn ? Was she actually talking to a Mudblood !? Ew ! She looked at her bowl of pasta covered in tomato sauce, stabbed a few with her fork and stopped mid-way as she was bringing it to her mouth.

“Well, I’m going to be the best witch of this school. So of course I already know a few things, compared to you... you’re obviously a stupid Mudblood”

Lau raised his eyebrow. Wow, was it that obvious ? He had a smile filled with mischief, and pressed his hand against his chest.

“The best witch of this school ? That’s gonna demand a lot of work, y’know. Sure you can handle that ?” he asked in a tone filled with challenge.

“Of course I will” Merula replied. “I’m gonna be the greatest ever !”

Lau nodded, looked at her for some time, and smiled.

“So maybe the first step to being the greatest witch of Hogwarts is... I dunno, get your robes cleaned ?”

The young witch frowned.

“I’m sorry ?”

“While I also love pasta with tomato sauce, it can get... quite dirty”

He pointed at her fork, from which heavy sauce was dripping... right into her beautiful robes. Merula suddenly exclaimed, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

“Argh ! Are you kidding me !?”

The young wizard bursted into laughter as Merula grabbed a few napkins and tried to clean her clothes, but it only made her problem worst. Now, she had a huge, dark patch on her, as if she committed a bloody murder. And that stupid boy was almost dying of laughter. Angrily, she grabbed another napkin and smacked it at him. That didn’t hurt much, though, and he also grabbed a napkin and attacked her back. So she smacked him again. And he fought back. Soon enough they were having a napkin fight, both laughing and yelling, tears almost streaming down Merula’s cheeks and her ribs hurting because of how hard she was giggling.

“Y-You are so dead, wizard !” she exclaimed.

Merula ? Giggling !? Was that even possible ? Apparently, yes. Little people get to witness it, however.

“C-Come on !” Lau exclaimed. “Greatest- haha ! witch of Hogwarts can’t commit murder !”

“Just you wait !”

“SHUT IT, YOU TWO !” bellowed the Slytherin Prefect, Felix Rosier.

And they shut up, but you could still hear them stifling laughter. Rosier rolled his eyes and focused back on his meal.

Since that feast, they became friends.

Merula Snyde was well aware of how weird her life was. Imprisoned parents, aunt who barely takes care of her... and having a mischievous, stubborn, impulsive, yet kind and loyal and ambitious best friend, Laurent King.


End file.
